


These black roses in your arm

by nickyeowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Florist Bokuto Kotarou, M/M, Secret Admirer, Tattoo Artist Akaashi Keiji, There is a lot of flowers, a bit of kuroken, and a lot of flower meaning, but i hope you like it, i'm kinda cringe i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyeowl/pseuds/nickyeowl
Summary: [ bokuaka week · day 3 · flower shop/tattoo parlor!au ]Four days have passed since it started, and Akaashi keeps receiving these flowers with notes assigned by a secret admirer.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, slight!KuroKen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	These black roses in your arm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! How is everyone doing? ~
> 
> It's my first time posting in AO3 and in english as well, hope you like it! It's day 3 of the Bokuaka Week 2020 with the flower shop/tattoo parlor!au. It wasn't beta read too, I revised it but who knows USHUAHDS so sorry if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> Good reading!~

**These black roses in your arm**

━ bokuaka week · day 3 · flower shop/tattoo parlor!au 

When Akaashi arrives at the tattoo parlor, there is a single sunflower wrapped in a red ribbon waiting for him on the entrance floor. Akaashi reaches down, holds the yellow flower and a note drops off the ribbon. He picks it up and read the message, written with delicate calligraphy:

> _“I left this vibrant yellow on your doorway, expecting that it brings a little piece of sunshine into your day. We don’t know each other yet, but I wonder if my feelings will reach you when we finally met. ” - A Secret Admirer_

Akaashi couldn’t help smiling. He kept the note in his pocket and entered the parlor with the Sunflower in his hands. It is the fourth time this week that a flower with these messages are left at the front of the place he works. The first was a blue rose, and Akaashi noticed the strange colored flower the minute he arrived at the place. 

The rose had a pretty red ribbon with a folded paper stuck in it. He picks it and then reads the note:

> _“You are my blue rose. Blue roses are mysterious, unique and represents the love at first sight. How could I not fall for the mysterious expression of yours or the uniqueness of the draws in your skin?” - A Secret Admirer_

At first, he didn’t how to feel when reading it. He kept the note and the flower in his hand and then entered the parlor. His friend and coworker, Kuroo, was already there tattooing a client. 

“Kuroo,” Akaashi calls and he nods, indicating that he was hearing, “who left this flower here?”

Kuroo looks over his shoulder to see Akaashi and the flower, but he didn’t recognize it. “Don’t know, wasn’t there when I arrived.”

Akaashi nods in agreement and looks to the rose again. It has different shades of blue in its petals, almost looking like it was painted by hand. He fills a glass with water and put the rose inside it, with his eyes going from the flower to the note in his hand. “Who wrote it?” He thinks, wondering if this message was for him or for another person. 

There weren’t any flower shops near here, so maybe someone forgot it there or it fell from someone’s bouquet…? Both options were almost impossible in his opinion, but there wasn’t any explanation for the mysterious appearance of the flower and the note.

But it happened again.

The next day, a branch of pink cup-shaped flowers full of little petals was there, with the same red ribbon from yesterday, but with a new note stuck in it: _“_

> _Although it looks like roses, it isn’t. These are Ranunculus flowers, and they’re here to say just one thing: You’re radiant and charming, just like them. I hope one day I can know about all your petals, the seen and the and the hidden ones, the ones that just a couple of people know.” - A Secret Admirer_

“It can’t be a coincidence”, Akaashi thinks, “like lightning, flowers with notes never shows in the same places twice.” 

He looked both ways, trying to find someone who looks like a person that would leave flowers at another person’s door without warning, but he couldn’t find any. He wouldn’t leave the flowers here, so kept it in his hand and entered the shop.

Another day brought another flower. When Akaashi arrived at the tattoo parlor another flower was there, and this time it’s a white and delicate one. It had a red ribbon with a wrapped note as well. He picks the flower, opens the little piece of paper, and starts reading:

> _“Gardenias has seashell-shaped buds, and like seashells, they can keep a secret inside them. Can you discover what mine is?”_

Akaashi inclines his head a little, reasoning with the words. He kept reading:

> _“Gardenias are soft flowers when touched. They hide a sweet scent inside its buds as a secret gift, and so is my love for you: Soft, sweet and stills a secret.”_ Akaashi felt himself blush, _“Mysterious guy with black flowers tattooed over your arm, do you remember me?” - A Secret Admirer._

Ok, now he knows: The notes and the flowers are definitely for him and maybe he and his secret admirer already had met. But who is he? How could he know this much about flowers? He asked Kuroo, but the spiky-haired guy didn’t know anything about it. Akaashi knows how much Kuroo liked to prank him but isn’t seem to be the case this time.

He spent all day thinking about the words, the flowers, imagining who could be this mysterious person. When a new client enters the place he looks in its direction like his secret admirer could show up at any time, but then he realizes: How could he know who are they if the only thing he knows it’s their beautiful words? 

The next day Akaashi is really excited to arrive at the tattoo parlor the fast as he can. Would be there another flower with another note? If there is one, what flower could it be? What meaning could it have? What words would have been written this time?

When he arrives, there it is. A bunch of white tiny flowers, wrapped in the same red ribbon. A little smile appears in his face and he takes the flowers in his hands, the note is inside the tiny bouquet this time. When Akaashi sees it, he picks it up, open and starts reading: 

> _“These are Pansies, and there is some facts for you: They usually have red and violet color tones, which means passion. White Pansies are rare they used to be sent to ask if someone could give you a chance. Some people say that white can be the unison between all colors, and the word ‘pansy’ comes from ‘pensée’ , a french word that means think. Having that said...”_

The note ended there and wasn’t even assigned this time. Akaashi looks behind the paper, but there’s nothing. He reads and re-reads it, trying to understand the message hidden in the lines, but- 

Then, he feels a soft touch in his shoulder and turns back to see who poked him. 

“Would you give us a chance?” The silver-haired man with golden eyes asks, and Akaashi looks at him from head to foot. He believes he saw this handsome guy before, but he couldn’t remember where or when. The mysterious man also has a black rose in his hand.

“Who are… You?” Akaashi asks, with his eyes running to the beautiful guy in front of him to the black flower in his hand. 

A shy smile shows up in his face and he starts speaking: “Your secret admirer.” 

“You- What?” The brunette asks again and then he connects the dots in his mind. The flower. The last note. And when he remembers all the sweet words this man has been telling him the past week, he feels himself blush. “It was… you?”

The silver-haired guy laughs shily again: “Yes”, he says and extends the black rose in Akaashi’s direction. “I was thinking of giving you a red one, but black fits you better.” He picks the flower and looks at it for a bit. It is a really pretty and exotic one. 

He thought of thanking him for the rose, but given the current discovery, he didn't even know how to do it properly: “T-Thank you, um-”

“You can call me Bokuto.” 

“Then, thanks, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi bites his lower lip, thinking about what he could say next. He still feels quite shy about the situation. “I’m Akaashi, but, why you think that a black rose would fit me better?”

Bokuto laughs before responding. Akaashi notices that he is a really smiley person. “ First Akaashi, it matches your tattoo, ” he points with his head in the direction of Akaashi’s right hand, who is holding the flower between its fingers. 

“Second, they’re unique, I made it myself this week only for you,” Akaashi hated himself a little because he couldn’t stop blushing with his words. “And third… Every time I saw a rose, I remember about the black roses you have tattooed, who reminds of you, the prettiest guy I have ever seen at the flower shop.”

Then, Akaashi remembers where he saw Bokuto for the first time. 

He and Kuroo went out to lunch at downtown, and there was this flower shop that Kuroo asked for then to go inside. Soon would be his dating anniversary with his boyfriend, Kenma, and he thought that a flower would be a good gift.

They entered the shop, Kuroo reached one of the assistances, and there was the moment Akaashi saw him. The silver-haired guy was organizing some flowers inside the baskets with a small smile on his face. He was wearing a red apron embroidered with the flower shop’s logo.

Maybe Akaashi looked at him for so much time, because when he noticed it, he gave the brunette a huge smile, which made his cheeks blush. They look at each other for a while, but when the guy starts to walk in his direction, Kuroo asks for his help and Akaashi goes in his encounter. 

Kuroo didn’t know what to choose. Even he and Kenma were dating about half a year now, he stills didn’t know how to give him presents that weren’t game related. He was looking at some small succulents because he believes that Kenma would forget watering then every day since he is really focused while gaming. 

Akaashi helps him and they choose a spike-shaped leaves succulent. It has small red flowers in its tips, and the name at the bottom of the plant’s vase was the best part of it:: _Portulaca Pilosa (Kiss me Quick)._

“It’s perfect,” Kuroo says, taking the small vase in his hands. “So he can kiss remember about kissing me every time he looks at it.”

Akaashi laughs because he doubts that Kenma would really think about it while looking at the flower, but Kuroo seems too happy about finding the “perfect gift” that he keeps the opinion to himself. Kenma would tell it himself to Kuroo later.

They went to the counter and the silver-haired guy was there. He was the cashier, and before telling them how much the order was, their golden eyes and Akaashi’s met again. _He is so pretty…_

They didn’t know it yet, but they were sharing the same thought.

While it, Kuroo put his hand inside his pocket trying to finding his wallet. His face went blank when he couldn’t find anything besides old ripped papers. 

“Akaashi, do you have some money with you? I forgot my wallet at the parlor...” Kuroo looks at him with his kitty eyes, and Akaashi sighs in annoyance.

“I can’t believe you, Kuroo.” He says and takes his own wallet, then he realizes: “It means that I’ll have to pay for your lunch too?”

Kuroo gives him the same kitty eyes and Akaashi sighs again. “You will pay tomorrow’s lunch for both of us.” He takes the money and pays for the flowers. When the pretty cashier receives the money, he notices the tattoo on Akaashi’s hand and arm. 

“Your floral tattoo is really pretty.” The silver-haired guy says and Akaashi nods in agreement. 

“Thank you.” He says before left the shop with Kuroo.

It happened two weeks ago, and now, everything made sense. 

“You were at the flower shop that day,” Akaashi says and Bokuto smiles.

“Yes! Since that I was thinking about you, and… Um…” The way Bokuto is assuming these things so directly makes Akaashi’s heart flutter. “I had to deliver a bouquet around here the next day that you and your friend went there, and then I saw you smoking out of the tattoo parlor...”

Bokuto keeps talking and blushing:

“I wanted to talk to you, but what I was supposing to say? Sing to you ‘hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here’s my number, so call me maybe?’” He laughs, “So I planned something more… Romantic? Hope you liked it, since you still with this weird look on your face.” 

“I liked,” Akaashi says, trying not to smile, “I’m just surprised.”

“I hope it was a nice surprise then.”

They both laugh in amusement this time. Akaashi still didn't believe in whats was just happening. Bokuto is so pretty, funny, with such good words and the bonus: He _is_ interested in him. Finding out who his secret admirer is turned out to be a really great surprise. He would never imagine that it was Bokuto the whole time if he hadn’t said anything.

“So, Akaashi…” Bokuto starts talking again, “What is your response to my proposal?”

Bokuto says it and suddenly, Akaashi remembers another thing about the day they met. Precisely about the flower that Kuroo bought to Kenma. 

“About gives us a chance?” Akaashi responds and Bokuto smiles, shily, “well, I may not look like a flower specialist and I’m not, but I know a bit about then.”

Bokuto is paying attention to Akaashi’s words. And the brunette is trying to not smile while doing what he has planning inside his head.

“That day Kuroo bought a flower to his boyfriend,” with his free hand, Akaashi reaches for his telephone in his pocket. When he grabs the phone, he looks for something in it and after some scrolling, he shows a picture to Bokuto. “Do you remember its name?”

The silver-haired man looks at the flower in the picture and quickly answers: “Hm… ‘Kiss me quick’?”

Akaashi smiles and then says: “I’m glad you asked.”

He put the phone back in his pocket and pulls Bokuto by the collar of his shirt, giving him a kiss. The florist startled at first, but then he kisses the tattooer back, with a smile on his lips. Maybe Kenma wouldn’t remember to kiss Kuroo every time he sees the flowers, but Akaashi will totally remember the first time he and Bokuto kissed because of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I love everything that is flower-themed, so I had a lot of fun writing it!~ 
> 
> If anyone wants to scream with me I'm nickyeowl on twitter as well.
> 
> See ya~


End file.
